Playing Pretend
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: There's a thin line between fake and real, and Nick Jonas seems to be dancing along it. Nick/Mileyx
1. Chapter 1

**Just F l y With Me **

And when I looked into those beautiful brown eyes, I was being rocketed back to June 11th, 2005... "Falling in love with you all over again was even better than the first time." He murmured in to my ear, sending chills down my spine by his simple touch. -NiLEY-

_**Miley**_

"Well?" My best friend demanded, sprawled across my bed messily, raven-coloured hair sticking up everywhere.

"Well." I sighed, pausing for 'dramatic effect'. "He knows, that it's about him, both of them, actually all three of them." I confessed, a cross between worried and embarrassed expression of my face, as I sat cross legged across her.

"It's not that bad." She tried to reason with me, stopping to think but managing to come up with nothing.

"It really is Demi, he knows those three songs are about him, and... my life over!" I exclaimed, sighing shortly afterwards, and decided maybe if I hide my face in my best friend, and only friend at the moment's lap, maybe, just maybe everything stupid that had been happening to my life recently would just magically erase itself.

Don't get me wrong, fan wise, life has been amazing. I thought maybe my new album, and 'sexy' as the websites call it image would cause me to end up with like no fans, but I swear the haters have gone down. In a weird way, I think people respect me more now. I mean sure, people say I'm growing up too fast, but they don't call me untalented or a slut or a whore, or anything seriously hurtful. Not that I even give a damn about what they think of me anyway.

So work wise, life's been great. Reality wise, not so much.

"C'mon Miley, its not like he's never written songs about you." She tried reasoning with me, but she should know better than to even try such a thing. Its like writing your own death sentence. "He writes millions of songs about you, and he makes no effort to hide it, he makes it clear as day."

"Yeah, but, its different." I rolled the words out slowly, because it was different. He was a boy, and he's Nick, writing songs is what he does. "I've gone around making such a deal that I'm moved on."

"So? Nick did that too, he went straight back into the arms of dear ol' Selena when you ditched him flat on his sorry ass, and it came back to bite him, because it didn't have you fooled for a second." She scorned, her cheeks flaming red as soon as Selena skipped into the topic.

I'm not exactly Selena's biggest fan, but Demi, oh my god, don't get Demi started on Selena. She absolutely _hates _her, despises her, loathes her. I can't say I can blame her, because she has reasons too, and I don't. It wouldn't be fair to say she stole my boyfriend, because I stole him right back.

Oh, and not to mention the way I treat him. She deserves him much more than I ever will.

"And I hate him Demi." I snapped, a fist full of my shirt slowly being suffocated with my hate of that stupid boy. "You and I both know I'm not even lying."

"I know you hate him Mile, but the thing is, when you're around him..." She swallowed a chuckle, an amused look gracing her face. "Its like you're under his spell. He can take control of you with a snap of his guitar-playing fingers."

I suppressed a scream, settling with throwing every single one of my pillows against my Jonas Brothers calender on my wall.

Don't even ask.

"Sometimes you snap out of it." My dear best friend continued to humiliate me. "Like that fight you two had a while ago, wow, that was like, harsh words." She recalled the not so friendly words we had shared not so long ago.

"Well count those days over Dem, because Miley Ray is back, and she's not going to stop till she completely and utterly crushes every ounce of hope left in Nick." I smiled a devious smile that only Demi would recognize.

We shared a look, and excitement was evident on her face. "What do you have planned?" She crossed her long legs across my bed.

"Lets just say, jealousy brings out the worse in Nick Jonas."

**New story? I have no idea where this came from. I wrote like the first page of this ages ago, intending it to be a one shot, but then I opened it today, started trying to finish it, and somewhere I got this idea. Hope you like it, review. And PLEASE go review the popularity contest, I'm still waiting for 11 reviews. PLEASE. If you review the popularity contest, I will send you a preview to the next chapter of this story! :} **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just F l y With Me**

Okay.

So.

Yeah.

Here I am, sitting cross legged on my bed, my little red iPod nano beside me with my matching red headphones dangling from my ears, as Taylor Swift blasts through them, trying to think of a plan.

As you can see, I'm not doing so well in the 'lets make Nick jealous' department.

I've been doing some meaningful thinking, digging into those parts of my heart that I really shouldn't, and I've realized something. There may be a small part of me that still likes Nick, and if I see him again, those feelings will be confirmed.

Ugh.

Why else do you think I've been avoiding him for so long? I thought maybe if I cut him out of my life, then I would stop liking him. But it hasn't worked. I told him I hate him. He just smiled, and asked why. I told him because he's the biggest jerk in the world, and he can never be serious, he turns everything and anything into a joke. He laughs a small laugh, and says he can be serious, and he's trying his best right now. So frustrated me storms off. He chases after me, and promises he'll be serious about this situation.

And that's only about a quarter of the story of us, but I'm stopping right there. I'm not about to go digging into the past, the past that I'm trying to forget. I don't give a fuck if those feelings resurface when I see his face, I can hide it. After all, I do happen to be an actress, just not exactly a good one.

-xxxxx-

"This is the best you could come up with?" I hissed in the direction of my best friend, a extremely pissed off expression painted clearly across my face.

"Yes, actually it is." She replied in a low tone, flicking her hair back moodily. "I think a new Friends For Change project is very inventive, especially considering I made this decision while I was watching Gossip Girl." She huffed.

Before we get any further into my _amazing _life, you must know one thing. Demi is obsessed with Gossip Girl. Obsessed. The books, the TV show, the t-shirts, you name it, she'll squeal over it.

"Well how are we meant to bring Liam into this?" I demanded, careful to keep my eyes on the carpeted floor as three brothers strolled into the fancy office room.

"Do you really think its the best idea to bring Liam into this?" She asked sceptically, nervously twiddling her fingers as dear ol' Selena also appeared.

I know you're all probably wondering what the situation is with me and Liam. I mean, the tabloids aren't exactly helpful. Don't worry, in time, you will find out.

"Yes. Well, no, but I'm Miley, doing stupid reckless things without thinking them through is what I do." I assured her, before quickly shutting my mouth as none other than Joe Jonas approached us.

"Hey Demi." He smiled politely towards her, completely ignoring me. Jackass. All Jonas boys are the same. Though I guess I do deserve it, after what I guess I did to him.

She sighed tiresomely, shooting me a quick reassuring eye roll, before flicking her eyes towards Joe. "Fuck off."

"Oh come on, its been three stupid months." He waited for a reply. "Don't you think its time to forgive and forget?"

"No, I don't." She replied without any hesitation and remorse. "Now fuck off, I prefer my company to be people who are _honest _with me." She cocked her head sideways in my direction.

I squirmed in my seat as I felt Joe's glare on me. Sometimes honesty isn't the best policy. Sometimes it can gain you a couple of enemies.

"She may be honest, but she's not trustworthy." He muttered under his breath, adding some hurtful comments directed towards me before returning back to his brothers.

"What a drama queen." Demi smirked, before pausing to check I was alright. "He's just being a jerk Mile, its what he does." She comfortingly squeezed my hand.

I managed a small smile, before staring down at my clothes. They were the only thing that made me feel good at the moment. I was wearing a plain white tee with a sleeveless check shirt over it, a denim skirt than ended about mid thigh, and brown studded ankle boots.

I'm about as obsessed with clothes as Demi is with Gossip Girl. Of course, she still effortlessly manages to look better than me, at the current moment sporting a flowery dress with a cropped denim jacket over it, black see-through tights and black lace up boots.

"So, back to what we were talking about before." I faked a smile and pretended that I wasn't affected by what had just happened. "How do we drag Liam into this whole situation?"

"Erm, what about you change me on your phone to Liam, and then I'll send an _interesting _text message to you." She winked, grinning like a mad woman, obviously extremely chuffed by that genius plan she just came up with, like it isn't the oldest trick in the book.

"Great idea!" I spoke in such a sarcastic tone that even my clueless little sister, who I do love despite her incredible stupidity, would notice. "Just one little problem, how does Nick come into this whole charade?"

"Easy!" She exclaimed. "You simply drop your phone as you walk out, coincidently by Nick, then I'll send the message, and Nick, being the curious nosy _jealous _person he is, will instantly want to read it when he sees its off Liam."

"Hmm." I considered this. "That's actually-" My sentence was unfortunately cut off as the dear Disney executives strolled right in, forcing the whole room, which wasn't that full to be honest, into silence, sweet little Selena trailing behind them. Don't get me wrong, I love everyone at Disney, they actually are the nicest people in the world, not the controlling jerks everyone reckons they are. Selena, on the other hand, is a different story. I don't really care about her, but I'm forced to listen about how much of a bitch she is because of the sacrifices I make for my best friend.

"Miley, may I speak with you, _outside_?" Joe hissed towards me, breaking the awkward silence between him, Nick and I, the distant sound of Selena and Demi bickering audible in the background. Nick, looking startled, looked up from the set up text he was reading, quickly hiding my phone in his pocket, thinking I couldn't see.

Demi works faster than I though she would.

"Um, sure." I reluctantly agreed, knowing fully well this couldn't end well.

As soon as we were out of earshot, or so he thought we were, since I saw Nick getting up and following us, Joe came out with it. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing currently, I'm perfectly alright, thanks for asking." I replied in what I hoped was wittily. I may feel remorse for Joe, but that doesn't mean I'm going to act like a pushover and let him scream at me without making any effort to defend myself.

"Same old Miley." He spoke tonelessly, a blank expression across his face.

"Look, you know that I'm really sorry about this all Joe, and I regret what I did, I really do." I should've just stopped there. Maybe everything would blow over if I just stopped there. But little miss big-mouth Miley just can't shut up. "But, technically speaking, I did you a favour."

As soon as I saw Nick's expression, through the window where he was eavesdropping on our conversation, I knew I'd said something wrong.

"How in any sense did you do me a favour?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Because." I spoke calmly, hiding my fear behind my stupid big mouth. "What you did was wrong, and the truth was going to come out one way or the other, I just made it easier for you."

Despair momentarily flashed in his dark eyes, but disappeared so quickly I wasn't sure whether I'd been hallucinating or not.

His hand tightened around my wrist sharply, as he pushed me back not so gently against the wall. "You are going to regret this Miley, mark my words." He spoke in a low, dangerous voice I'd never heard him use before.

But obviously Nick had.

"Hey Joe." He burst in, pretending to catch his breath, quite believably actually. "They want you back in there." He jerked his head in the direction of the office we were previously seated in.

Unbelievable.

He froze in place, squeezing his eyes shut, and I could almost see him counting to ten in his head to calm himself down. "Yeah." He replied monotonously, dropping my hand. "I'm going." He edged away from me, but not before giving me a warning look.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Nick spoke up again. "You're trekking in dangerous waters there." He half-smiled, his soft brown orbs boring through my dark blue ones.

"I can handle myself." I replied in the most bitchiest, cutting tone I could possibly muster. "Without your assistance too." I added as an afterthought.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, blatantly taking no offence at my last comment, being the good-natured person he is. "I'm serious Mile."

I scoffed in a brusque manner. "Oh, really? It didn't occur to me that you actually know how to be serious in a situation." I paused. "Or ever." I added, knowing fully how lame my comeback was.

He laughed quietly to himself, a smile that can best be described as amused adorning his face. "I was expecting that." He took a step forward. "But really, I'm not kidding right now."

"Neither am I when I say I'm capable of taking care of myself." I crossed my arms across my chest, rolling my eyes at him.

"Miley." He shook his head at me, that smile still present on his lips, but there was something in his eyes which didn't quite make sense, a mixture of concern, dejection, but also, contentment. It really doesn't quite add up.

"Do you doubt me Nick?" I replied, a smile tugging at my lips. Whenever I'm around him, I feel happy. It gets really tiresome at times, especially when I'm trying to stay pissed off at him.

He shook his head again, those adorable curls bobbing up and down. "Just- keep out of Joe's way..stay away from him." When I didn't answer him, keeping my eyes locked to the ground, I heard a sigh. "C'mon Mile, I know we haven't been on the best terms recently, but you're just going to have to trust me on this one."

And I really couldn't help but cave when he said that, because I do trust him, despite everything that's been going on recently, with all my heart. I'm just going to have to take his word for it. "Whatever." I muttered.

"Taking that as a yes." He winked, taking another step forward, barely a centimetre separating us now. There was a hitch in my throat as his familiar smell cornered me, his Jean-clad legs rubbing against my bare ones. "Tell me to stop any time you want." He whispered.

Here's your chance Miley, just tell me to stop, push him away, just do _something!_

But then I felt his familiar intoxicating lips against mine, and I knew I was long gone.

-xxxxx-

**um, i can't spell to save my life. just thought i'd throw that in there. oh, and my greatest apologies. i am the worlds worst updater, i realize that. real life is so hectic, i just never have the effort to update. but Christmas break isn't that far away, i promise i will update alot then. at this rate, i'll never finish the popularity contest :} i will be updating that story, um someday. :') so I have big plans for this story, don't think that miley and nick are gonna be like, all in love now. No way, and next chapter will be some flashbacks and stuff. ohmygod, this is just something random i've noticed, but jake is an actor and blond, so is liam. jesse has dark hair and he's a guitar player, so is nick. JUST THOUGHT I'D POINT THAT OUT :') REVIEWWWWWWW LOVELIES:} xxxxx**


End file.
